When I met Theo DISCONTINUED
by SunRae666
Summary: D: I gave up on this one. It was crappy, sorry.


Kal stared at the new england style house. It looked nothing like the small shack he had lived in before. He wondered why his mother had never asked them for money. Them of course being the family that lived in this nice house on this nice little street in the suburbs of Sheboygan. Maybe these relatives were just so distant that his mom hadn't been aware of their existence, Kal certainly hadn't. Kal was 16, his mother had just died and to top it all of he was gay. He glanced at the paper the social worker had given him. The address said 973 North beach Avenue, yep this is the right place. Taking in a deep breath he headed for the front door and knocked on it.

It was answered by a woman who he assumed was his alleged aunt or something. I think the social worker said her name was Cheryl or something. "Oh umm I'm Kal…" he started…"Good you found the house" she said before he could finish. She ushered him into the house…it smelled so…Clean….was all he could think of the foyer before she was gesturing up the stairs and giving him instructions on how to find his new room. "Why don't you go set all your stuff down and I will go tell Erin he will be so glad to hear that you made it here safely" she finished and walked away down the hall.

Kal climbed the stairs slowly its not like he had all that much to put in a new room. He had a duffle bag that was mostly filled with clothes and a few pictures, but that was it. He reached the door to his new room and opened it revealing a simple bedroom with a bed and a desk and…wow a computer. He set his bag on the bed and looked at the computer. It was on. The internet window was up and on a page that had a lot of writing. He stood and moved toward the computer to read what it said when the door opened.

Theo stood in the doorway slightly out of breath. He had run up the stairs when he had found out that the new person was here… he had forgotten to turn off the computer. A lock of blonde hair fell out of the short ponytail he had pulled it back into to keep it out of his face. "oh…sorry forgot to knock" he said though he wasn't sorry at all. He studied Kal as he walked in between Kal and the computer "I also forgot to turn this off" he said turning and shutting down the computer, wondering if Kal had read any of it. Theo turned back around when he was finished. "Nice to meet you I'm Theo….err what was your name again?" he said finally really studying Kal's slightly shorter physical appearance. Kal had slightly curly brown hair and dark eyes. Much contrasting to Theo's taller blonde hair green eyes combo.

Kal was surprised. He didn't remember the social worker saying anything about there being some one his age. or maybe Theo was a bit older then him, he is taller Kal thought. "I'm Kal, well Kalvin actually but…" he stopped talking when he noticed Theo was slowly inching his way to the door. "well then nice to meet you bye" Theo said already out the door.

Kal hadn't even recoverd from his confusion when, Cheryl was it?, walked in threw the open door. "Dinner is ready if your hungry" she said and started to walk down the hall. Kal followed her.

Dinner turned out to be fettuccini alfredo with chicken. The room had a table and chairs and a few pictures but that was about it. Across the table from Kal sat Cheryl and some man sat next to her, it was probably Erin Kal thought. Cheryl and Erin started filling up their plates, so Kal did the same. Cheryl and Erin were talking about something that had happened earlier, so Kal spaced off. He was brought back to earth when he felt someone pull his hat of and flip it unto the chair back. The person slid into the seat next to Kal. It was Theo. He pilled some food unto his plate and turned toward Kal. Wow his eyes are really green thought Kal. Theo nodded towards the door without saying anything and then left. Kal picked up his plate and his hat assuming he was supposed to follow. He glanced at the table before he shut the door Cheryl gave him a reassuring smile.

After shutting the door Kal turned around. Theo was standing in front of him and was pretty close. Kal was so surprised he nearly dropped his plate. "come on lets go watch a movie" Theo said before turning and heading up the stairs. God he is so jumpy thought Theo.

They went into the room right next door to Kal's it similar to Kal's at first except for this bedroom looked lived in. There were clothes on the floor and pictures on the walls. There was a loft bed instead of the ground bed in Kal's room. Replacing the computer was a TV. Theo closed the door with his foot because he had his plate in one hand and two Cokes in the other. He set his plate on the table along with one of the cokes. He tossed the other one to Kal. Theo turned on the tv and switched the channels till he got to channel 3 and then pushed play on the dvd player. Turning to Kal who had tentatively settled on the couch he asked "Rush hour 3 ok?" Before grabbing his plate and settled down on the couch next to Kal.

Kal didn't like coke that much but he drank it anyway. He had never heard of Rush Hour let alone Rush Hour 3 but it seemed good so far. His nerves were too high strung at the moment for him to focus on a movie. "soooo…."Theo said "How old are you?" Kal turned toward Theo "Im 16," Kal said wondering if he should have lied and said he was 17. Theo nodded but didn't turn back to the movie. "The social worker didn't mention anything about there being anyone but…I think they are my aunt and uncle?...she defidently didn't mention that there was anyone close to my age.." Theo shrugged "Maybe she didn't think to include the people that are not directly related to you" He sipped his Coke "Your related to Erin right?" said Theo. "Well Erin is my step-dad so we are not directly related."

They spent the rest of the movie in silence except for when they laughed at the funny parts. "I should go finish un-packing" Kal said and left with his dishes as fast as he could remaining polite. He forgot his hat in his rush. Eh I will give it to him later thought Theo.

Back in his own room Kal began unpacking. He unpacked the photos first they mostly consisted of disposable camera pictures of a younger Kal and his single mother who had died earlier this fall. Yes Kal at 16 had become an orphan an had been sent across the country to some relatives house. Damn Theo was really hot, but now at least he didn't feel as nasty thinking that now that he knew Theo wasn't related to him. Kal laid on the bed pushing the bag of clothes to the side. Its not like anything would come from this, Theo was most diffidently straight. Kal turned to his side trying to fall asleep after all the next day he would have to go to a new school. He heard the door to his bedroom open and sat up quickly. He didn't notice that his button up shirt had partly become un buttoned in the process, revealing his bare chest.

Theo, standing in the doorway, however did notice. He could feel it when his cheeks were tinted pink by the blush the flutter in his stomach had caused. Theo couldn't help but notice the muscles in Kals stomach he wondered if Kal played any sports. "Umm…You forgot your hat" said Theo regaining his composure quickly as he strode confidently over to Kal. He stopped when he was close enough to reach out and touch Kal. Instead he placed Kals hat on Kal's head. Theo left the room then without glancing back.

Kal glanced at his chest wondering what Theo had been looking at. He turned bright red when he realized that his shirt was open.


End file.
